The Diaries of Jack:Volume 1: Segment:Ann
by Sasha Javenson
Summary: Ok, this is my first fic, and I tryed, so please r/r. I'm gonna do a segment on all the girls and then a final one. Based on HM64. :) Chapter 2 up!!!
1. Boy Meets Girl

  
The Diaries of Jack: Volume 1 Segment: Ann   
  
He walked into the greenhouse and uprooted a tomato, of all the various crops. Walking toward the carpenter's house, he wondered if this was the right decision. This was his fifth fall on his grandfather's farm. And he still didn't have a girlfriend. Yep. This was definitely the right decision.  
Jack paused once more and looked down the small path in the woods. Closing his eyes and sighing, he steps upon the sacred ground. After he had followed the path for awhile, he finally came to the Goddess' pond. At the stroke of nine AM, he tossed the tomato off of the bridge.   
The Goddess, wringing her skirt out as she rose up out of the water, said...the usual.   
"Why can't I just sit in a thrown, like that stupid Zeus?!?! No,_ I_ have to rise up out of some stupid _pond_, and_ I_ get _split ends_ because of these stupid fish!" Suddenly the Goddess looked up and saw the farmer. "Oh...uhh....that was...well, that DIDN'T HAPPEN, okay?! Now Love, Weather, or Strength?"  
Jack shook the puzzled/amazed/wierded-out look away from his tan face.  
" Uhhh, Love please."  
"Well, since you brought me a tomato, I guess, I can muster up something extra special for you, Jack..."  
"How do you know my name?!?"  
"I have my ways...   
~*~  
Ann straightened her braid, and tied a pretty silk green ribbon on the end. She also put on a touch of blush, and a few strokes of mascara. Today was a special day. Today she really wanted to impress Cliff. She had even _killed _a mouse to give to Cain.  
She liked mice. But she liked Cliff more.  
Ann walked out of her room, back into the store. She tried to keep her face turned away from her father. He didn't approve of dating, let alone dating Cliff.  
But, clumsy as she was, the unavoidable happened...  
She tripped over a Milker, and her father rushed to help her up.  
"Ann are you alright?" As she rose to meet his eyes, a look of anger passed over his eyes. "What are you wearing?! I told you, no makeup!!!"  
"But Daddy, I'm-"  
" Your going out with that Cliff again aren't you! I told you not to! He doesn't have a job, or house, or goal in life, and he'll end up living off of you."  
Ann stared straight at her father's eyes. As outgoing and tom-boyish as she was, this was no piece of cake. She had never disobeyed her father before.  
"Dad, listen to me! I'm 18! I'm old enough to date, and to go out with the guy I like!  
I don't care if you like him or not. I do, and that's enough for me."  
She rushed out of the store, and ran to she and Cliff's meeting place behind the fishermans tent.  
~*~  
Jack walked slowly down the path from the Goddess' pond. He thought about what he had just done. Would the magic work for him?Or was he just a failure in the girl department? I mean, he was good at everything else. He had all of the extensions, even the baby bed. He had 6 cows, a sheep, 4 chickens, a gold trophy for the horse race and the dog race, and a BIG grass field. He also had 2,529,380 Gold Pieces. Why wouldn't girls like him?   
As he walked along by the river, hinking about his successes and failures, Jack thought he heard laughter. Girlish laughter. Almost a giggle. Suddenly Jack had an instinct to head toward the small pond, instead of down the path to his farm. Picking up an herb and a veryberry along the path, he caught glimpse of an orange braid.   
" Orange?" He thought to himself. "Giggling? What does that mean?"   
He looked at the sky. "..and a bird..." he added as an afterthought.  
Ann! She must be here!  
Jack peeked around the trunk of a tree that he had used as a hiding place, and then he saw Cliff. That guy has all the luck, was the thought that crossed his mind.   
~*~   
Ann giggled madly at the joke Cliff had told. IT wasn't a funny joke.  
Suddenly she turned. She stared right at the tree where Jack was standing.  
"Umm...hi Ann."  
Jack blushed as she walked over toward him. She placed a delicate hand on his rough shoulder. She raised her lips to his cheek, and gently touched the skin.  
" Maybe we should get together sometime..." she said under her breath.  
"Ummm, Ann? I thought that we were here on a date..." Cliff said in a rather dejected way.  
"So did I." the girl muttered.  
She kissed Jack again, this time on the lips, and ran, but didn't really run, back to the ranch.  
When she reached the store, her father was suprised to see her acting so airy and happy.  
"What happened? Did that no good Cliff give you a blue feather?"  
"No," she replied."I'm through with Cliff. It's Jack I'm after."   



	2. Dinner Time!

  
  
  
**   
The Diaries of Jake: Volume 1 **   
  
  
**  
Segment: Popuri **   
  
  
Jack and Ann walked back towards his ranch. As they walked through the big ranch gate, emblazoned "DoubleBoxSpur", a lively dog with the tag Moki on his collar rushed over and nearly knocked Jack over.   
"Whoa, Moki, it's just me! Sorry Ann, Moke hear hasn't quite learned his manners yet. He's not used to having beautiful young women on the ranch."  
The young red-headed 18-year-old looked at the 21-year-old, but still weathered enough to look older, farmer.  
"Jack," she whispered coyly in his ear. I love you. And..."   
"And what?" he asked softly.   
"I want you."   
He picked the girl up like a feather and walked over to the door. He closed the wooden barrier to the outside of the world carefully behind them, and laid her on the bed. They shared a long kiss...  
~*~   
She once again raised her watering can to the petals and showered them in a gentle mist. She was deep in thought, and missed the roots of the flower completely, and ended up watering the sidewalk.  
"I wish Gray weren't out of town," she said aloud, but quietly to herself."We could have some _real_ fun."   
She sighed and went back into the shop. As she set the watering can back on the shelf, she asked her mom something-  
"When you and Dad were still dating, what did you do when he was out of town?"  
"Well, Popuri, we corresponded with letters and the phone, and when he came back we would celebrate. Why?"  
"Oh, no reason really..."  
"Are you still seeing Gray? He's so moody...You really ought to go after someone with more pep..Like Harris, the mailman."   
"Mom, he's already taken....By Maria."  
"Well, what about that new farmer on the DoubleBoxSpur? He seems sweet enough!"  
"Mom, the subject really isn't open for discussion. I'm going for Gray, and that's all there is to it!"  
~*~  
"Ann is pretty nice." he commented to Lilia as he payed her for the grass seeds. "In two ways," he added in his head. He left the store, and ran right into-   
"Popuri! Ouch! Are you okay?Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..."  
"No, it's okay, really." the pink-haired girl responded.   
"No, I insist on making it up to you, since I did break your watering can." the farmer said, gesturing to the broken pieces of blue plastic. "Umm, I've got it! Meet me a that little mountain resteraunt tonight at .... eight. See you there!  
With that, the man walked away to his farm, placing the grass seeds into his orange rucksack.**  
Later:**  
He walked up the mountain trail in his casual suit, and his cologne barely sniffable. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, going out to eat with Popuri and stuff. I mean, what if Ann caught him? That would end that relationship....Well, he would have to risk it, and just hope for the best.  
~*~  
As she entered the restaurant, she was suprsed to see her date there all ready, since it was only 7:45. Her long pinkish tresses flowed elegantly in shimmering waves to her knees. The satin purple dress set off the color of her deep blue eyes.  
She looked fabulous. And he knew it.  
He looked at her from head to tow before scooting over so that the same bench would accomadate them both and he gave a little-more-than-friendly hug. His hand faintly brushed her hip, which was exposed because of the slit in her dress. Then he pulled away.  
After they had both ordered, he began talking about the farm. She seemed drawn to his words and found herself straring at his deep, onyx eyes instead of listening to him.  
"Hello? Popuri??? I asked you what I should name my new cow!"  
"Oh, sorry...Umm, name it Cupid..."  
With that, she leaned over and kissed him long and hard on the lips.   
~*~  
He led her put the door and onto the mountain trail. Then he picked the girl up and carried her to the top of the mountain. There was a spot on the peak that he had discovered with Ann. It was sheltered from the trail, and the trees muffled any sound. There was a large patch of ground perfect for what they needed.  
He set her down in this spot, and kissed her again. He slid his hand up the slit in her dress, and then gently pushed her to the ground. Then they made love. They made love all night long.  
  
  
  



End file.
